ShortMetal OneShot Collection
by Gamer Katie
Summary: Title says it all... I kinda noticed that there's hardly any (Eventual)ShortMetal anywhere. So I thought, why not. I feel confident about this... (a little overconfident, but oh well.) Am I crazy? Maybe. Well, let's find out in this... Suggestions will be in reviews. Rated T just in case.
1. Needed Repairs

He didn't hate the shorter android. Obviously, he mocked him of his height, but he never found a real reason to hate him.

The General smirked lightly at the display of teasing the others gave to Min-droid. Every time the petite robot was around, he would receive either pats on the head or verbal teases. He figured that it wouldn't be distracting the others too much from their objective.

From what he noticed, it did aggravate Min-droid, but not to an extent. That was until he noticed Min-droid's disappearances. Occasionally, he was found walking sluggishly across the corridor in the tower, but other times he was never found when the others were around. Cryptor huffed in frustration, trying to locate his profile, knowing the others were already occupied with their objectives.

Finally for what seemed like an hour or so, he found Min-droid... Not the way he expected though... Min-droid just sat there in the small space. If it weren't for the glow of his half-lidded crimson eye, Cryptor would've clarified him as "lifeless." Cryptor frowned at this. Min-droid? Hiding? Only cowards would hide. From his speculation, Min-droid wasn't close to a coward. He wouldn't be hiding. That is unless if he had a good reason to.

"If you are here to finish the job, you might as well do so now." Min-droid spoke, noticing the silhouette.

Cryptor raised an eyebrow, "Min-droid what do you speak of?"

"Oh, G-g-General! It's you." Min-droid glitched slightly, startled by the other's presence.

"I am certain it is me. Now answer my question: what do you speak of?" The commander repeated.

"I-i-I..." The petite robot tried, only to glitch once again.

Cryptor growled, "Out of there now!"

The other couldn't help but tremble at the expression in his leader's voice. Min-droid only nodded and got out of his hiding place. He kept his damaged face to the floor. His eye shifting around, obviously not wanting any contact.

"Min-droid, look at me." Cryptor kept his frown.

Min-droid obeyed, looking up to him. He expected anger or another growl, but instead he caught a glint of concern and something else in Cryptor's eye. Following his gaze, he found that he was staring at the disrepair on him.

"Who did this to you?"

"*sigh* It was... one of the other droids... Nelo, Alto, or Bianco. It's difficult to tell the difference between them until you get down to the circuitry and coding." Min-droid settled using his dial code.

"I've noticed that." Cryptor commented and sighed, "Come on, let's get you repaired before anything else happens."

Min-droid only nodded and followed the taller android.

* * *

><p>Of course, he was being repaired as Cryptor said. Min-droid tried to explain although it was difficult not knowing which Nindroid was the abuser. Cryptor only listened to the other droid. He wasn't sure if it was normal to feel a rage boiling inside while Min-droid described what he could remember.<p>

The feeling was similar to how the Overlord Virus felt... but something was different this time... Something unfamiliar...

Perhaps he should look into getting repaired.


	2. Perspective

**A/N:**** I would like to thank LucyBrick123** **for the follow/favorite/review.**

**LucyBrick123: You sound so enthusiastic for this. I know I told you before though. X3**

**Isla-Robin-295: I love this shipping too. In fact, I'm Role-playing with an online buddy of mine.**

**Anon: I will work up to that, I promise you. Let the tension and plot build up though... (Don't worry, Cryptor may or may not admit it. Knowing him, he's not going to admit it... _yet_.)**

**Also, I'm surprised by the number of views this got and... so little reviews... *sighs* Well, I'll get more reviews in the future. At least, I hope so.**

**Anyways, read, enjoy, and review if you can.**

* * *

><p>Min-droid could only stare at the other, seeing the predicament they were in.<p>

"General, what happened?" He asked.

"I merely followed your suggestion of us switching A.I.s, I did that while you were in sleep mode, and ending up in the other body. You wanted to see how my position is, go ahead. Also you didn't think I stood a chance being in your short body for one day." The Commander in Min-droid's body answered the once short-now tall android.

"I didn't think you'd take it literally!" He yelled in his usual dial code.

"Too bad. I already did so! At least speak verbally while you're in my body for now!"

Cryptor(Min-droid) huffed and spoke, "Fine."

Min-droid(Cryptor) nodded. "I think you'll figure out my directive as I already have with you."

The taller nodded back. Before Min-droid could say anything else, Cryptor left to occupy the shorter android's body. The Min-droid in disguise only sighed and shook his head slightly, heading off to his own location.

* * *

><p><em>'Bet the little rat has it easy.' <em>Min-droid(Cryptor) thought, smirking lightly before allowing it to disappear. So far, he hasn't seen Cryptor(Min-droid) around. _'Probably dealing with Overlord's monologue... AGAIN!' _The short android thought.

"Hey~ Pint-Size. How's it been? You know being close to being nonfunctional?" A Nindroid taunted to him.

Min-droid(Cryptor) responded, "Rather unpleasant."

"Oh pity. I thought you enjoyed our attention."

"Obviously, I had not."

The Nindroid huffed out and growled. The other droid beside him, being silent at the moment only frowned to Min-droid before smirking lightly.

"It is not _our _attention you seek, it is _General's _attention you want, isn't it?"

"WHAT?!" He spat out in dial code.

"You cannot fool any of us, runt. We've seen you staring towards him. It's not a surprise that he hasn't noticed, even if he did, he'd only push you aside like every other time."

Min-droid(Cryptor) looked down in thought... Bad decision. It only made the manipulators think that they were succeeding into breaking Min-droid apart.

"Don't be so sad. You're just not suitable for superiors like General. He doesn't need to go down to peasant like you."

_'Peasant? Min-droid is_ _not__ a peasant. He is simply a warrior... A warrior in my army.. Merely someone...infatuated by... his General..' _This kept the General possessing the shorter android's body in thought.

"Even though it is a surprise that you're still functioning, we highly doubt General Cryptor even cares to save you, let alone anything about you." With that, the robotic predator only growled and pounced to his victim.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Cryptor(Min-droid) was <em>literally <em>half in sleep-mode during Overlord's monologue. He just kept droning on about the Golden Ninja; Lloyd. Even though they already knew of the subject, it seemed like Overlord never spoke enough about it. _'Is this really what he listens to every day?' _He mentally rolled his eye. It wasn't before long that their master just huffed and headed to the elevator, going to the hundredth-floor.

_'Finally!' _The Nindroid sighed in slight relief, before trialing his own thoughts and smirking lightly. _'Well, I might as well enjoy being in General's place for now.'_ With that, he wandered off, growing a 'sick' feeling inside, but deciding to ignore it.

Minutes passed turning into hours, Cryptor(Min-droid) didn't feel as entertained as he thought. Keeping the Nindroids in their place, seeming how they began growing defiant against the General's command. He managed to deactivate them and reassemble them with upgraded coding, having watched the General do so many times.

Even though it didn't seem like much, he felt like these things were weighing down on his shoulders, as if he was back into his proper body and holding on heavier objects. _'Was... no... Is he.. stressed out by this?' _He thought. He knew it wasn't right to question his superior, but his curiosity did take some advantage at times. Besides, it didn't seem normal for _any_ soldier to _defy _their own leader.

Before his thoughts could trial, the 'sickening' feeling came back, worsening by seconds. A screech then followed.

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

* * *

><p>"GET BACK OUT HERE THIS MINUTE!" The taller droid yelled to Min-droid(Cryptor).<p>

"No!" The other panicked, getting himself deeper into the crevice.

Min-droid(Cryptor) was glad that his short body was very useful, being lighter, faster, and slightly more flexible. Though, he wasn't going to admit it to the proper owner. The warrior attempted to reach for him, only to stop.

**_"Back off!"_ **A commanding voice sounded off, causing the troublemakers to scramble into a line.

"Oh, hello General, we were merely getting Min-droid out of his hiding place again. Isn't that right, Pint-Size?"

Min-droid(Cryptor) growled at this. _'Really?! Now that I do think about it, you soldiers really are pathetic at times!'_

**_"Enough of the foolish behavior! I expect to see you patrolling the upper levels of this tower,_ NOW!"**

The Nindroids only nodded and obeyed, heading to the upper levels.

"I suppose I'm able to be demanding if I wanted." Min-droid(Cryptor) commented.

"Indeed... Although I guess you would like to have your own body back, General?" Cryptor(Min-droid) asked.

The other only nodded. "It would be nice."

Cryptor(Min-droid) nodded back and lead the shorter one. They only left each other in their thoughts.

_"General... Your work seems harder than I thought."_

_"Min-droid... You were barely even a few days old out of the factory line... What have I done?"_


	3. Obeying for Other Reasons

_**A/N: **__**Well first things first. I would like to thank JoJo419 for the review/favorite/follow.**_

_**(Placing them in the order I received them.)**_

_**PurplePandaPancakes: Thank you.**_

_**JoJo419: I'm hoping to continue this too. X3**_

_**Kat: Give me some time and I'll find out how to continue this.**_

_**Isla-Robin-295: I'll try to make the wait worth it.**_

_**Now then, let's start writing/typing.**_

* * *

><p>After the "A.I. Switch" incident, it really sent the two different-ranked androids to their own train of thoughts. Cryptor explained to Min-droid of what happened while he was in the other's body. The shorter droid only spoke of his events and left, hoping for no questions of the incident. Ever since then, he rarely seen Min-droid. Whenever Cryptor seen him, he was functioning finely. Besides the occasional Nindroid disobeying, giving orders, or patrolling, it was quite uneventful.<p>

However, for Min-droid, the Nindroids continued to tease Min-droid behind the General's back. Of course, the verbal teasing occasionally turned physical, but Min-droid managed to leave and ignore them before they had any chance to let it escalate. Other than obeying orders or being teased, it was boring for him as well. Min-droid rethought about the incident before sighing. _"Perhaps I should have stayed to answer any inquiry he had." _He remembered that he just left without any permission.

Other than that, he still obeyed the orders he was given, but for another reason. He knew the reason but he never spoke of it. Before his train of thoughts could continue, he heard a very commanding voice and a stomp. Immediately, he followed the Nindroids into the line, finding himself somewhere in the middle of two taller droids smirking down to him. _"Oh, shit not now."_ They smirked down to him for a short moment before looking straight ahead.

Cryptor continued down the line, repeating the orders for those who haven't heard. Min-droid abruptly was then pushed out of the line of droids, who only then laughed like a choir of mechanized hyenas. Cryptor only frowned. _"Really? Now?" _He only watched them laugh as Min-droid only stood and went to the end of the line.

"Alright, that's enough. Carry out the orders, for those who do not know them, find out from the others." The General ordered his army.

The laughter abruptly stopped and the soldiers only nodded, marching away.

"Min-droid." He spoke to the shorter droid before Min-droid had any chance to get away. "Next time, stay at the end of the line." _"You'll be safer there."_ He thought the last part to himself before mentally shaking his head.

Min-droid only nodded, embarrassed by what Cryptor found out and what happened not too long ago. Of course, Min-droid obeys his given orders, but only for a different reason from others. Just for General's attention, he'll wait until Cryptor wants to give that attention to him.

Although just asking for Cryptor's attention was impossible, it seemed too much to ask anyway.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>AN:****I noticed that I kinda rushed this. Pretty short but something I manage to get out. I understand that I need to update "Elemental Confessions (Revised)" for those who recently started following it. Well just give me some more time and I'll come up with something at least.**_

_**Anyways I hoped you enjoyed. Please review. *sigh***_


	4. Teasing for Different Reasons

**Author's Note:****_I would like to thank PurplePandaPancakes for adding this to the Favorites and for reviewing. Also, piplup40, thank you for the Favorite and Alerts addition._**

**_PurplePandaPancakes: Whatever you say._**

**_Isla-Robin-259: From Min-droid to you, "STOP HUGGING ME!"_**

**_Now let's start typing._**

* * *

><p>He can only watch as the teasing continued to travel to few sentient Nindroids and to Min-droid... <em>"Min-droid, you were barely a few days old out of the factory line... What have I done?" "You'll be safer in the back." <em>Cryptor reminisce on the thoughts he had. He remembered when he started teasing Min-droid for his height, yet still he never found a reason to hate him.

_"It is not our attention you seek, it is General's attention you want, isn't it?"_

_"You cannot fool any of us, runt. We've seen you staring towards him. It's not a surprise that he hasn't noticed, even if he did, he'd only push you aside like every other time."_

_"Don't be so sad. You're just not suitable for superiors like General. He doesn't need to go down to peasant like you."_

Now that he rethought about those Nindroids, Cryptor, being how androids tend to get a new curiosity if there was new information about something foreign, couldn't help but question the other's antics. It seemed that Min-droid followed orders just fine, but actually experiencing the fact that he was in his body, not even for a day, and he managed to see what the results of the teasing, verbal and physical.

How did he not notice the behavior before? Was he really that in-depth with his own duties that he merely forgot about what was happening behind his back? Cryptor couldn't help, but question it. How did the Nindroids learn that they could physically hurt one of their own if they wanted? There was absolutely no possible way for their A.I.s to extend like that. He scoffed at that fact.

_"If you are here to finish the job, you might as well do so now."_

Did the others really hurt him enough that he could ask if he was shut down? If Cryptor didn't know any better, he would be honest and say he was concerned for that shorter droid, but of course knowing better, he can't say anything like that, so what was the point in trying? Sure, he knew he was being teased, but not _abused. _There was that feeling again.. Once again it felt like the Overlord Virus flowing through him but... it held something different. He wasn't intending on telling the Overlord, realizing it was some glitch and earn the fate the discontinued Nindroids had. It only occurred when... Min-droid ever got physically hurt... He mentally shook his head, not intending on showing weakness.

He remembered when he began teasing Min-droid in the first place. It was only for his height, nothing more. Although... that wasn't the actual reason he teased Min-droid... If one were observant enough, they would see that Min-droid was the first to succeed in following orders after being mocked by Cryptor. Of course, being the General, you tend to observe your soldiers behaviors and what needed improvement or not.

Rethinking that reason, it proved sufficient. Mock Min-droid and you can make sure he'll do his best performance in any command. The only problem was... Min-droid sometimes took it the wrong way. _'Min-droid I know you can listen to me just fine, but...' _Cryptor thought before interrupting himself.

_"It's not a surprise that he hasn't noticed, even if he did, he'd only push you aside like every other time."_

_"You're just not suitable for superiors like General. He doesn't need to go down to peasant like you."_

_'First off, Min-droid is __not __a peasant. He's merely a soldier in my army. Secondly, why do they try to even think __for __me? Their opinions shouldn't matter whether they like it or not. And how would they know what I would do if I were to notice Min-droid.'_ Whatever he the feeling that was alike to the Virus, it only seem to grow now.

_"You were barely even a few days old out of the factory line... What have I done?" _The train of thoughts continued. The General looked to the short soldier, who was now being turned off while he was being repaired.

_"..No, I know what I have done..." _Cryptor, for some reason, couldn't get himself to look at Min-droid's lifeless eyes. _"Ever since that body switch I only noticed that... I've created monsters that harm you, verbally and physically." _The sickening feeling in his abdominal area grew at that thought while he could've swore he felt his chest area tighten for a second, feeling a burning sensation running through his wires. Looking back to Min-droid, he grabbed and repaired the torn off hand before reattaching it. Earlier, he found Min-droid try to fight back, only to result in a few torn off parts, if you only include the laser eye, hands and an arm.

Soon, Cryptor finished repairing him. Min-droid should function finely until then... Before he could turn Min-droid on or even restrain himself, he grabbed at Min-droid's smaller hand, lightly rubbing his 'thumb' over the top of his hand and thinking to himself.

_'It'll be alright Min-droid... Soon, you won't have to worry about them anymore...' _He thought, interlocking his fingers around Min-droid's much smaller hand. _'I shouldn't be caring for you like this. I'm meant to lead you and the others, not repair you... Yet... something still makes me do so. What is it and why?...' _Cryptor couldn't help but sigh, letting go of Min-droid's still unmovable hand.

_'You and I are different ranks, Min-droid... You know that... I simply cannot let this... stupid affection of yours block the main objective. They'll reactivate me and harm you even more. I will not let that happen..." _Turning Min-droid on, he continued in thought. _"Yet you make me feel like I could risk my life and my rank just to care for you..."_

_"Min-droid, just so you know... I only tease you to keep you motivated... I know you'll see that one day."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_** Well I kinda took time yet rushed this one. I think I overdid it... Well I hope you enjoyed. Please review.  
><strong>_


	5. New Companion

_**PurplePandaPancakes**_:_**Oh... okay then.**_

_**piplup40**_: _**But I feel that I must, I don't mind saying thank you. Also, the one-shots just come from my head and go on to sheets or screen, but I guess that's the point of one-shots. ^w^**_

_**Isla-Robin-295**_: _**Coincidence? X3**_

_**Well time to start typing.**_

* * *

><p>Min-droid couldn't help but sigh lowly. Obey, patrol, get teased, pushed, patted on the head, get beaten for the others' entertainment and be repaired by General... It seemed like nothing but a repeating cycle. To a robot, it wouldn't bother them. For a human, they would be used to it enough to where if anything different were to happen, they feel as if they're entering a new territory, unprepared and frightened. Especially if one were in solitude or lonely for so long, the person wouldn't know how to feel... Not that a Nindroid should feel at all.<p>

Min-droid looked away from his tormentors and walked passed them, only hearing more teases along the way. He didn't react to it... How was Min-droid supposed to react if he just became a tear-apart and put-back-together toy to the Nindroids? Heck, he could be crushed if they used enough strength. The only thing he ever found himself good at was hiding. _Hiding in solitude... _The smaller Nindroid sighed once more, even though that was unnecessary considering that they didn't need oxygen.

The short android couldn't help it though. Being the "runt of the litter" as a few Nindroids say, you can't help but stand out... feel left out... be in solitude... feel.. _lonely. _Min-droid looked down in thought. _Why am I even here anymore? All I even do is obey and get beat up on a daily basis. General uses an excessive amount of time to repair me when really he could've not cared and continued along with his objective. _Sliding into a crevice, making sure he wasn't in any of the others' reaches, and sat down, sighing for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

A few droids whom did walk by, scoffed at Min-droid's actions.

_"Hiding once again? What a coward."_

Min-droid ignored their insults, curling up into a ball._ Perhaps, they are right... A small unfitting coward I am. _

"Greetings, my friend."

Min-droid shot up, startled and began looking around before finding a small figure at the entrance of the crevice. He tensed as the figure came closer.. only revealing a small robotic canine...

"Why are you here, little android?" _'Oh this is just fantastic. Now he's calling me small as well.'_

Min-droid only countered with a question, "Who and what are you?"

_"I am merely a new model found from one of the other android troops to serve under the Overlord's command along with the others." _The much smaller pooch explained.

Min-droid only nodded, already having a feeling that he'll see the "others" the canine spoke about. Min-droid then followed the other out, rather thankful that the taller androids weren't there to taunt him. That was the last thing he needed. _'It's already bad enough that they learned to hit and tear me apart if they wanted.' _Min-droid thought, shivering lightly and visibly.

_"Is something the matter?" _The small canine inquired.

"No. Nothing is wrong." Min-droid lied, hoping to not get questioned.

_"Speak the truth, 'Pint-Size'."_

"Me? Pint-Sized? Take a look in the mirror. You're literally half my size, runt."

_"Excuse me? Runt?"_

"Aw.~ Isn't that cute? Pint-Size and the Pup are having their first argument." A Nindroid began taunting out.

_'Oh great, just what we needed.' _Min-droid commented mentally.

"Would the puppy like a little treat? Oh yes you do.~ Yes you do.~" Delta cooed mockingly.

The runt only growled before leaping forward and closing his jaw. Delta screeched out. Min-droid's robotic eye widen slightly. _'Did that runt seriously just..?' _The small canine only bit on the pelvic area of the Nindroid.

"Why... do our... pelvic areas... hurt?" He asked before gasping as the dog let him go.

_'Oh, right through the clothing and pelvic casing.' _Min-droid thought. The pup ran as fast as possible before Min-droid followed him. Quickly picking the pup up and rushing to his own living quarters, he slammed the door. Putting the little dog back onto his feet.

_"That was rather close."_

"Yes, yes it was." Min-droid paused before laughing. "That was... fantastic!"

"_Indeed..." _The smaller dog looked up to Min-droid before lifting a paw. _"I believe we should have a proper greeting. I am Pup, a mere smaller and upgraded version of the Prototype LQ-84s."_

"I am Min-droid. An android, who "ran short on metal", residing in the Nindroid Army." Mindroid shook Pup's paw before commenting. "And I have a feeling we'll get along just fine."

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>AN: ****Well this took longer than I expected. I hope to update as much as possible from now on. **_

_**Now, this is after Min-droid's "Tear Apart Incident" obviously enough. The others, along with General found Pup and the other LQ-84s. (Yes I am referencing about a Metal Gear character named Blade Wolf, that's how Pup looks. My other OC canine will look like the original IF Prototype LQ-84i.) While Pup explored he found Min-droid alone and in hiding...Oddly reminding him of himself.**_

_**He managed to at least get the short android to follow him out. Pup sensed that something was bothering Min-droid, but he only got a negative response. Unknowingly arguing, a Nindroid, much taller than Min-droid, decided to taunt about that and Pup before being bitten. Running away, the two misfits manged to get away before anything else happened.**_

_**The short Nindroid only laughed of the predicament Delta was in. The two runts looked to each other, before greeting properly.**_

_**Perhaps Min-droid is no longer alone anymore.**_

_**Anyways I hope you enjoyed. Review please. X3** _


End file.
